exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Joev14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joev14 (Talk) 04:56, January 5, 2011 Hi! yup, I'm still active, and I think you might just have been the person I've been hoping for, I've been really needing a guy to help with coding, since I'm more of the adding pictures and adding info, rather then doing all the complicated edits. I a wondering if you know how to do a few things. 1. Can you figure out a way to make it so that when you create a new page and add text, it doesn't leave the annoying to the beggining? 2. Can you figure out a way to move full sized pictures to both the left and right side? It always puts it on the left side, and won't let you change it (atleast with full sized pics) 3. Do you think you could create a few templates so that when someone goes to a page, at the bottom they have a template with links to all of the human/robot battle machines, as well as a template for each of the main characters, and finally, a template for all the main users on the wiki? Sincerely, Joev14 17:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC), proud owner of the exo-force wiki oh, I actually meant a template like this... http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Voya_Nui if you'll notice, you can see at the bottom that there are several templates including island names, navigation, etc. that's the kind of template I wanted you to create. and no that rich text won't work, I want to be able to do it with full sized pictures, that's for thumbnailes, and yes that would really help if you could ask your freind how to do that...and would you by any chance have anything to do with the wiki being pink? Joev14 14:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC), proud owner of the exo-force wiki Template oh, you missed a few names in the template, you missed for sentai fortress era, Gate Guardian, and for the robots, you missed the Iron Crusher. By the way, could you have sentai Fortress Era, A Golden City Era, and Deep Jungle Era for the robots as well? there's one other robot battle machine we missed, I can't remember the name but it was a flying vehicle that was a combo of the Stealth Hunter and the Fire Vulture. Joev14 18:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC), proud owner of the exo-force wiki Inovassion, Where is he? I've been searching for the creator and original admin of the wiki for several months, and have been unable to find him, I've used every single lead I've found to try and find him, I can't find him on any other wikis as far as I can tell, but I was just recently in contact with Pulse003, the original "second in command" of the wiki. I was wondering if you could help me find Inovassion, he'd be a huge help to the site. Creator I have managed to FINALLY get the e-mail address of the creator, though I don't know if he still uses it, I really hope he does. Oh, do you think you could edit the template with all the stuff and add on the Iron Crusher to the robots, and the Gate Guardian to the humans (sentai era), and also add the 3 eras to the robots? thanks :D Joev14 04:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Eras oh yeah, lol okay... it should actually be called "split mountain era" rather then Sentai Fortress Era Split Mountain Era: Thunder Fury, Fire Vulture, Raging Storm, Sentry/Sentry 2, R-1 Rammer, Sonic Phantom, Venom One, Venom Walker, Striking Venom Golden City Era: Iron Condor, Shadow Crawler, Claw Crusher, Iron Crusher, Sonic Raven, Combat Crawler X2, Mobile Devastator Deep Jungle Era: Arachnoid Crawler, Dark Panther, Storm Lasher Joev14 04:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up when your done fixing the template, do you think you could help me clean up the Sky Guardian Article? it's way to short and the pictures are all screwed up. whoops (template) sorry, I forgot thte Bridge Walker, it's in the Split Mountain Era I said, Split Mountain Era Joev14 05:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge you know what might help you learn a bit more about Exo-Force? reading the comics...the original Exo-Force site now has a glitch so you can only read the last comic...but they were all backed up on another website where you could download them...lemme see if I can find the link... Joev14 05:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Side robots Next step now...I need your help doing 2 things 1. making sure every battle machine has the battle machine list template 2. Creating a separate Template with the humans and robots (3). oh. and I forgot another one, the mini rocket speeder, it's on the humans side in the Golden City Era. Joev14 05:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC)